


Free to be with you

by sunnybriefs



Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Dean, dopo aver visto il fratello sprofondare nella Gabbia Infernale insieme a Lucifer e Michael, non fosse andato da Lisa, ma da Piper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **115 – Liberazione** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  Dedicata ad un essere meraviglioso chiamato Fede che si merita tutto l’amore del mondo e un pizzico di odio per avermi fatto conoscere le meraviglie della “Diner”. Buona Pasqua. ♥

_Non stai mantenendo la promessa fatta a Sammy,_ si dice Dean, guidando con la radio talmente alta da non riuscire quasi a sentire nemmeno i propri pensieri. Ma che cosa può farci? Ha visto che può funzionare, ha visto che avere una famiglia, fosse solo un fratello, e combattere mostri e demoni al tempo stesso _è_ possibile e lui la vuole, una famiglia, la vuole più di quanto il suo cuore – che gli batte nel petto ogni volta che ci pensa, fino a fargli male – possa reggere l’idea.  
Così guida e pensa a lei e a quello che ha passato e a quanto lei possa capirlo e se non piange è solo perché deve guidare più in fretta, raggiungerla e stringerla. E’ tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare, ed è un bel pensiero, un pensiero che odora di erbe e pozioni e cibo caldo preparato con amore.  
Sono simili, loro due, per questo la scintilla è scoccata così in fretta. Odiano e amano quella vita per loro stessi e odiano vederla imposta alla famiglia che si erano sempre ripromessi di tenere al sicuro: sono la stessa faccia della stessa medaglia, così li ha definiti una volta Cass.  
Dean stringe i pugni attorno al volante una volta arrivato in città e quasi sembra che la macchina si muova da sola tra le collinette di San Francisco, come se anche la sua piccola sapesse dove andare, come se fosse lei a decidere che Dean _se lo merita_ , anche se non è quello che Sammy avrebbe voluto.  
Però è quello che vuole Dean. E fanculo a tutto il resto.  
Riconoscerebbe la casa anche se non ci fosse mai stato – ma lui ci _è_ stato, l’ha visitata, ha visto la soffitta e la cucina, ha visto la camera da letto che ha cambiato la sua vita e i suoi sogni e i suoi desideri nel modo più assurdo e incredibile che possa succedere – e quando parcheggia e tira il freno a mano, fa appena in tempo a scendere che la porta della casa è già aperta e sulla soglia illuminata c’è lei, in ciabatte, i capelli lunghi arruffati. Dean non la vede in faccia, non ancora, ma è questione di secondi: Piper corre come se il Demonio le fosse alla calcagna – che cazzo di paragone, si dice Dean, il Demonio non è lì, non _può_ essere lì, perché quel figlio di puttana è in una gabbia dalla quale non uscirà mai più – e gli getta le braccia al collo, lo stringe come anche lei non sapesse se quello che vuole è prendersi cura di lui o impedirsi di prenderlo a schiaffi fino a deformagli completamente il viso.  
«Sammy…»  
«Lo so,» lo interrompe Piper, accarezzandogli i capelli con movimenti veloci, ma profondi. «Lo so Dean, lo so, Phoebe ha visto, mi ha detto. Mio Dio, Dean, ho creduto, quando hai chiamato…» la sua voce si rompe in un singhiozzo e finalmente Dean ricambia l’abbraccio, affonda il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla e sente quel profumo inconfondibile che sa di casa e coraggio e incubi che possono sparire se ci si tiene per mano.  
«Scusami.»  
«Non hai niente di cui devi scusarti, idiota.»  
«Non dovrei far cadere anche questo sulle tue spalle.»  
Piper scuote la testa e prende il viso di Dean tra le mani prima di baciarlo sulle labbra. Sa di lacrime, quel bacio, e Dean non saprebbe dire se sono le proprie o quelle di lei.  
«Non dovresti far ricadere questo peso su nessuno che non possa reggerlo, Dean, e io posso farlo, lo sai che posso.»  
«Hai già i tuoi problemi.»  
«E tu sei uno di questi dal momento in cui ti sei presentato nel mio locale,» dice ridendo tra le lacrime e anche Dean ride, e quasi senza che lui se ne renda conto Piper ha intrecciato le loro dita e ora lo sta guidando verso la casa. Si sente alleggerito ad ogni gradino che supera e quando varca la soglia di casa e la porta si richiude alle loro spalle gli sembra quasi che tutto lo schifo che ha raccolto nella sua vita se ne sia rimasto sullo zerbino, insieme al fango che aveva sotto le scarpe. E anche fosse solo per quella notte, a Dean sta bene così.


End file.
